


Me duele tu amor , pero es tan delicioso sentirte!¡

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo cuando darcy habia estado deprimente como como la mierdaQuiso distraerse , asi que fue a una cantinaCercana al hotel donde se quedaba y tuvo un encuentro con un pelinegro de ojos verdes. Esa noche darcy quedo embarazada . Nunca volvio a saber de aquel misterioso sujeto.





	Me duele tu amor , pero es tan delicioso sentirte!¡

**Author's Note:**

> Soy una principiante , estoy acostumbrada a publicar historias en wattpad, pero quiero comenzar aqui  
> >:3... quiero leer criticas constructivas.

**. 1) tus ojos verdes.**

 

 

 

**Aburrida de la existencia se puede encontrar en una taberna concentrada en la punta de un cubo de hielo en alaska.**

 

 

. «.........»

 

 

 

«Valla forma de pasar sus vacaciones»

 

 

Obiamente el sarcasmo es lo que mejor que la dacia

 

La tía Nadia estaba enferma y debido a que era la única Familia de Darcy

 

No tenia muchas opciones.

 

 

 «..............»

 

 

 

Darcy estaba tan enojada ... un sus 25 años y con una carrera truncada en las ciencias políticas ... y estaba internamente como Jane Foster.

 

Nunca habia sido tan atractivo para un chico la invitara a comer o la tratara bien meridianamente

 

Darcy sentia tanta envidia de jane

 

Su señora jefa, tenia un espíritu por novio, el cual era un asgariano sexi alto y fuerte.

 

 

Ante el pesadio de lo caliente que era thor sin.  camisa.

 

Darcy empezaba a creer que nunca volveria a follar.

 

Interrumpiendo su diatriba con un hombre muy alto de aproximadamente

6'2 en estatura, vestido de cuero

-perdone , puedo sentarme a su lado

-pregunto el alto tipo

Darcy , me llamo darcy-dijo ella

Algo sonrojada debido a las copas de tequila que ya tenia encima , las cuales darcy habia consumido 5 vasos.

-mi Nombre es Loki , lady Darcy

-dijo el con su voz profunda.

 

«.........»

 

 

Varias copas mas tarde

 

darcy no sabia como , pero termino con loki , en el hotel en el que ella se quedaba 

 

 

Tienes un coño muy apretado -dijo loki embistiendola con fuerza.

 

Darcy sentia que su cuerpo temblaba de placer .

 

-tu útero me ordeña como una virgen

-susurro de forma oscura loki

Loki no pudo evitar embestirla como una. Bestia....

de un momento a otro loki dejo caer la ilusion de su forma asgardiana y dejo que su forma Jotun azulada y fria saliera a la luz

 

Darcy entro en panico al notar la horrible apariencia de loki

 

Darcy intento huir del agarre de hierro de la bestia jotun

 

Pero loki no estaba dispuesto a dejar  que una débil humana rechazara su toque afectuoso

Las embestidas brutales de loki hicieron que darcy se sacudiera entre el dolor de su agarre y el placer de sentir su fria semilla inundandola

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Que tengas un buen dia preciosa >:3  
> <3 eres hermosa sin importar lo que otros digan.


End file.
